Maximus
|Enemies = Mother Gothel, Flynn Rider (formerly) |Likes = Rapunzel, apples, ordinance, Fidella, hay, appreciation, justice, hard work, discipline, following rules |Dislikes = Flynn Rider (formerly), being outsmarted, crime, disobedience, hayrides, Axel, mosquitoes, bees, breaking rules}}Maximus (also known as Max), is a horse of the Kingdom's royal guard. Max is sent on a mission to capture the thief Flynn Rider in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. He is voiced by Frank Welker and is one of the tritagonists in the film, the other being Pascal. Appearance Maximus is a large white horse with a blonde mane and tail. He wears a distinct saddle with the sun symbol of the Kingdom. Personality Maximus is described as a dedicated character who will stop at nothing to take down the criminal he is after. Maximus is brave, daring, bold and not at all cowardly even being more feared than his captain. Maximus is a horse but has a personality more similar to a dog. The character was to be a twist on common Disney horse sidekicks such as Samson from Sleeping Beauty. He is very intelligent, and can apparently understand human speech, as his facial expressions so obviously confirm. Although Maximus can be extremely tough, he has a large heart, can't say no to a young girl like Rapunzel who calls him a big sweetheart, and even becomes best friends with his former arch enemy Flynn Rider as they join together to reunite Rapunzel with her family. He also has a large love for apples, seen a few times throughout the film. They're even used by the guards when trying to remain on Maximus' good side once he becomes captain. Weapons As a horse, Maximus lacks the means to weild weapons properly and relies on his hooves and teeth. However, it is shown that Maximus is able to compensate and use a sword against Flynn (who weilded a frying pan) using only his teeth. Role in the Crossover As a secondary character in Tangled, Maximus is usually either downplayed or completely omitted from the story. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Since Maximus displays a level of intelligence on the same level as humans like Toothless, Hiccup would be able to pick up on Maximus' personality and communicate with him in a way different from others. Jack Frost Much like with Flynn, Maximus would suffer sever conflict with Jack's devil-may-care attitude, infuriating Maximus and encouraging conflict between the two. However, Jack would win over Maximus with his more humble qualities and infectious whimsy. Merida DunBroch Being the only member of the Big Four to be a horse rider, Merida would be able to connect with Maximus the quickest, sharing similar feelings and reactions to the antics of those around them. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel's sunny personality and compassion won Maximus over the moment they met. She presents affection that he was clearly missing from the Kingdom's royal guard and lightens his serious mood enough for him to post-pone his hunt for Flynn. In Tangled Forever After, Maximus is the ringbearer in Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animals Category:Steeds Category:Horses Category:Animated Characters